The synthesis of .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated sulfones by phase transfer catalyzed condensation of sulfones with aldehydes in an aqueous system has been reported (Cardillo et al., Synthesis, 1975, 453-455). The sulfones employed were phenyl methyl sulfone, phenyl ethyl sulfone, phenyl benzyl sulfone, phenyl 3-methylbuten-2-yl sulfone and methyl dimethylamino sulfone. They found that the choice of aldehyde was limited to aromatic or .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated aldehydes, since aliphatic aldehydes and ketones underwent self-condensation under the reaction conditions while aromatic ketones (benzophenone, fluorenone) were unreactive. Triethylbenzylammonium chloride was used as the phase transfer catalyst, and the reactions were conducted in a two-phase system of water and dichloromethane. The sulfone products formed by Cardillo et al had the general formula ##STR1##